Tips
Even if you lose a battle, you'll earn some renown and admiral experience. * Assassination targets are always admiral ships. * Data to be secured always originates from an admiral ship. * Lances, Pulsars and Zzap always hit and ignore most of the armour. * Losing a ship is expensive. Don't hesitate to disengage through a Warp Jump. * Repairs of destroyed and heavily damaged ships can be hastened using renown. * A ship lost in the warp isn't available for a given duration. * Imperium and Chaos fleets are perfect for beginners. * Level up your admiral to unlock more powerful ships for your fleet. * Levelling up your captains unlocks more upgrade slots for his ship. * Every ship has defence turrets that have a chance to destroy enemy torpedoes, attack craft and assault boats. * Don't hesitate to specialise your ships in precise roles via skills and upgrades. * Special Orders are strong, temporary buffs to fit various situations. * "Recharge!" is a Special Order that reduces cooldowns and replenishes the combustion gauge. * "Lock On!" is a Special Order that enhances both precision and critical chances. * "Brace for Impact" impairs enemy precision and hardens the ship's armour. * "Running Silent" conceals your ship's presence to long range scanners for sneak attacks. * Combustion gauges allow special manoeuvres. Managing them with care is more effective than using them up and waiting for them to replenish. * Escort Ships' speed and low cost makes them fit for recon duty or for softening the enemy for Line Ships. * Escort ships are clean losses: you can always take some in your fleets and they don't need repairs. * The behaviour panel has an auto-targeting system you can set up. Use it if micro managing your fleet is too difficult. * A Right-Click on a skill sets it on Auto Launch. It will be used automatically under specific conditions. * In single player, press SpaceBar to slow down the game. It'll give you time to think, plan and order your ships. * Loving Battlefleet so far? To find friends and foes, or to share strategies and heroic deeds, go to http://forum.battlefleetgothic-armada.com/ * Click on an enemy ship to set its priority value. Priority 1 will be targeted first, priority 4 will be left for last. * Access the more detailed version of certain tooltips and Ingame infos by pressing ALT. * ALT can be used ingame to see the sizes and effects of Gas and Asteroid fields. * Armour gives you a chance to cancel damage by blocking hits. * Use SpaceBar to slow down time in order to manage your fleet more efficiently. * Execute an insubordinate captain to prevent his ship from disengaging. * Low hull and ship losses may trigger insubordination. * Speed and movements are vital for an Eldar fleet. * Ork ships are really weak from afar. The closer they get, the better. * Some skills work well in synergy. Try to use Taunt and Supercharged Void Shields! * Critical damage cripple ships by disabling essential parts. * Critical damage may trigger fires, which cause huge hull damages over time. * Emergency repairs not only regenerate hull points, they also put out fires. * Ramming lighter ships is a proven and efficient tactic. * Bomber squads and Torpedoes bypass shields, which make them useful against ships with strong shields. * Environmental elements can be used to gain the edge over enemies. * Every 100 hull points lost, a ship loses a defence turret, weakening it even more. * Some missions allow you to deploy in two places simultaneously. Plan your strategies accordingly. * Some missions are easier with specific deployments. Try to split up your transport ships to increase their survival. * Bombs are dangerous, but visible and easily avoidable if you use manoeuvres to escape their range of action. * Set your ship's automatic behaviour to make better use of its weapons and capacities. * Micro-managing your fleet's moves and targeting to react to the enemy greatly improves its efficiency. * You can queue your ship's movements by pressing Shift when you give move orders. This is useful for getting around asteroid fields and initiating pincer manoeuvres. * Ships don't have weapons in the back, so be careful not to get surrounded. * Using special manoeuvres reveals your ship… Use it to lure enemy into a trap! * If you upgrade your weapon systems, don't forget to set the fighting behaviour accordingly to get the best out of your ships. * Using the behaviour panel, you can decide which side to show the enemy. If your weapons are disabled starboard, show them your port weaponry. * Imperium ships are designed to face heavy enemy fire right before unleashing their side weaponry. As such, their frontal armour is thicker. * Orks'…peculiar ship designs tend to leave thinner armour at the rear. * If your weaponry is stronger in the front, or you've lost your Broadside weaponry, configure the ship's behaviour to favour front-facing combat. * Clicking on an enemy ship allows you to select the subsystem to focus fire on. Focusing fire on a subsystem increases the chances of critical damage. * Ramming, All Ahead Full and Brace for Impact are a deadly combo. * As they lack shields and are more prone to critical damage, Eldar are weak to Lightning strikes. * Ork torpedoes might not be what they seem: they also use them as boarding devices! * Micro warp jumps work with augur probes and recon beacons. * Although tricky, it is possible to intercept enemy fire in order to protect valuable ships. * Escort ships tactical value shouldn't be overlooked, even in high level games. * Eldar are immune to solar flares, making them deadlier when this event takes place. * Boarding successes cancel warp jumps and often condemn ships to destruction. * There's always room for improvements! Most capacities are skillshots: Easy to use, hard to master! * Enemy ordnances, such as torpedoes, bombers and boats can be stopped by fighter squadrons. * Bombs work well together. Initiate with a Phase bomb, suppress shields with a Disruption Bomb, and wreak havoc with the Plasma Bomb. * A blind enemy is an easy prey. Trying to combine the Running Silent order with the augur disruptor. * Do not underestimate your crew's Navigator. He might not be useful in combat, but being able to retreat without penalties is a precious advantage. * Eldar rely on engines but are vulnerable to critical damage. To compensate, they have three different engines, each assuming a third of its power. * Be keen against Orks. Unlike others, they do not have different ship models of each classes, but they are all customisable and different. * Chaos favours are visible on theirs ships. Use them to guess the ships roles and counter them efficiently * The Saviour pod upgrade is best used on ships with dangerous but vital roles. * Upgrades give various bonuses that can be complementary. Try to enhance your Lances' range and your ship's combustion gauge output to create a harasser. * Sometimes, it's better to let the enemy flee to focus quicker on another target. Destruction is a means, not an end. * A ship without weapons isn't totally useless. It can retreat to avoid destruction, but you can also use it as a shield… Or as a Ram. * Squadrons are weak on defence turrets. Therefore, prefer isolated targets with a clear access path rather than ships packed together.